


The Scourger in the Sharp Suit

by venndaai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Gumshoe detective Jester Lavorre shoulda known the dame was trouble from the moment she walked into her office.
Relationships: Astrid/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Scourger in the Sharp Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confection/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/HiW5am9)


End file.
